The modern life of a assassin
by xLostMemories
Summary: Desmond and Ezio are two brothers living with their older brother Altair a guy who's well known and rich. This story tells the modern life of them all. Story does include other minor/supporting characters from the game later. Rated T. Contains some cussing and swearing and later chapters. First chpater only mentions Altair, Ezio and Desmond for now.
1. Chapter 1

Desmond's eyes were glued to the TV of their big living room. He watched closely at Altair acting out his character. He lived with his rich, older brother Altair and his other older brother Ezio. They all got along very well. Of course they did have fights once in a while but made up very quickly about it. Altair worked at a collage called Apple of Eden university training young assassins to get better and how to be a better fighter. It was more like their headquarters in L.A CA. He was also a part time actor working on movies while he directed movies too. Altair was well known to almost everyone. "Oh his new movie is out on D.V.D?" Ezio asked walking in sitting down while sipping on coke. Desmond nodded without saying anything to his brother. He was stuck on the movie watching very carefully. Desmond knew very well after their parents died that Altair would become the chosen assassin out of all three of them. Finally the movie ended while Desmond got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He groaned loudly enough to get Ezio's attention. Ezio walked in sighing.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked.

"No food again. Did you tell Altair to go shopping yet?" Desmond replied looking annoyed.

"Ah I did tell him, he said he would, but I guess he never did." Ezio shrugged.

"Damn it!" Desmond said angrily.

"Calm down. Besides we can just order some pizza." Ezio suggested.

Desmond rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "We had been eating pizza for the past few five days. I'm sort of sick of pizza now."

Ezio then shook his head. "Well I have no money to go anywhere so might as well eat the left over's we have."

Desmond looked confused. "Left overs?"

"Oh yeah, we have some left over Chinese food from yesterday." Ezio replied.

"I guess that'll do for now." Desmond said.

-Next day-

Ezio woke up sighing on a Monday morning. For a moment he thought it was a Sunday and fell back onto his bed. He looked toward his clock in his room. It was about 6:35 am. The time he usually got up to get ready for school, eat breakfast and then leave. Ezio took his covers off and went to the bathroom to wash up. He heard Desmond open up his bedroom door looking tired and sighed. Desmond went to his own bathroom and started brushing his teeth. By the time it was 7:23 they were ready to go. Ezio walked out and got into his car waiting for Desmond to hurry up. Ezio didn't want to be late and affect his attendance mainly due to this was his last year of high school as a senior while Desmond was a junior moving up to a senior. Their brother Altair was 19 turning 20 this year. Ezio wondered what a good gift would be to give him. He had many ideas in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

-At school-

Ezio stared at a girl while Desmond had a confused look on his face. Desmond knew that Ezio had a crush on a girl named Cristina. Everyone knew that Ezio was a player and would leave the girl next day but Ezio himself knew he found the girl he actually wanted. "Ezio why not just go and talk to her?" Desmond said waiting for an answer. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"I can't. A pretty girl like her would probably reject me." He replied taking a drink of his water. Desmond then sighed hoping their other 'friends' would come so he wouldn't be alone with his freakish brother. Connor was walking with his older brother Edward as they came into view Desmond thanked the sky. "Hey guys." Connor waved. Edward nodded giving them the impression he also says hello. Edward was Connor's older brother and both were the cousin's of Altair, Ezio and Desmond. Desmond always thought that his cousins were weird as well, but he would get along with them well enough to know Connor and Edward were also assassin's. At least that was Desmond's thought.

"Is something wrong with Ezio?" Edward asked.

Desmond rolled his eyes up to the sky and spoke up. "Well you could say Ezio has a new crush on that new girl Cristina." He shrugged.

Edward smirked. "Ooh a new crush?" He asked clearly amused by this.

"Did he talk to her yet?" Connor asked.

Desmond shook his head. "He's afraid of being rejected."

"Rejected? That's strange I mean Ezio shouldn't be. If you look at it he would hit on every girl hat he thought was pretty. So I don't see why he's afraid." Edward replied.

"I wonder about that too." Connor said.

-After school-

As soon as they got home from school they heard noises in the kitchen. Ezio was probably thinking the same thing as Desmond was. Normally no one was even home. Besides that they were the only ones who lived in the house. Ezio thought maybe it was Altair. He then thought it couldn't be since he was always busy with work. "Do you really think someone's there?" Desmond asked.

"I'm pretty sure there is." Ezio said.

"I'm sure you just left the TV on." Desmond said rolling his eyes annoyed with his brother.

"Desmond. I'm sure I turned it off when we left for school."

"Then who would be here?" Desmond asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond was about to open the door when Ezio stopped him. Desmond raised an eye brow at Ezio wondering what was wrong with him. "Ezio there's nothing in the kitchen alright?" Desmond said clearly sounding annoyed. Ezio didn't say anything at all. "I swear Ezio sometimes you're just stupid."

"I'm not stupid…" Ezio said as voice trailed off. Desmond opened up the door with Ezio close behind. To their surprise they saw Altair leaning against the counter smirking. "Missed me?" Altair said in an amused voice. Desmond look surprised with Ezio.

"You're home early." Desmond said. Altair nodded looking at his brothers.

"Why so early?" Ezio asked.

"Movie finished early filming. Besides I decided to do more photo editing and more game designing I'm working at." Altair said slowly. Altair then hugged both of his brothers then put his arms around both of them.

"Anyway enough about me I heard you're giving your brother a hard time Ezio?" Altair commented. For a moment Ezio didn't say anything and nodded rolling his eyes. "Altair you do know that Desmond sits around all day and watches YouTube videos all day." Ezio replied sighing. Desmond glared at Ezio and waved him off. Altair then sighed. "You guys are getting along now aren't you as always?" He asked.

"Of course Altair, why wouldn't we?" Desmond said quickly.

"Just asking and all…" Altair replied. "Anyway I suggest we have some brother time this weekend." Ezio nodded smiling with Desmond. "I don't see why not." Ezio replied.

-APPLE OF EDEN UNIVERSITY-

Altair walked to his office as always and opening up his door. He sat down and started doing paperwork. An hour passed by until Altair heard a knock on his door. "Come on in." Altair said. Altair looked up and saw Maria walk in. Maria was Altair's good friend and would always help him when he needed it. They knew a lot about each other. Although there was one thing that Altair didn't know about Maria just yet. Altair stared at Maria. She looked different this time she let her hair down very neat and had fancy, but casual clothes on. Altair knew he couldn't be staring. As much as he wished he knew Maria didn't like him back at least that's what he knew. Besides he always thought he didn't have time for dating since he was protecting his brothers from something. He didn't want his brothers getting into the same mistake as their dad did.

"Is something wrong?" Maria asked. Altair shook his head quickly and sighed to himself.

"What is it Maria?" Altair asked going back to his old monotone self. Maria rolled her eyes and looked at Altair.

"Al-Muliam would like to talk to you." Maria said looking at Altair closely.

Altair nodded and didn't say anything.


End file.
